


Down Ass Bitch

by EAS1928



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928
Summary: Basically this is just some smut with a little plot thrown in just to facilitate the smut.





	Down Ass Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gonewiththeblizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonewiththeblizzard/gifts).



> I've had this laying around for a bit and decided to actually finish it and kinda proof it. I hate proofing smut.

Hillary huffed as she stepped into the residence. She couldn’t believe he’d just left her at the dinner. Granted he’d been called away momentarily for reasons unknown to her, but she figured it had something to do with the growing crisis in Bosnia. George returned, but Bill did not. Hillary was irritated with him. She’d spent nearly all evening flirting with a MP from Ireland and he barely seemed to notice. She was nearly stomping through the residence looking for him before she finally found him on the Truman balcony. She wanted to punish him, to hurt him the way he’d hurt her recently. Their marriage was on the rocks because of his latest indiscretion and she wanted him to suffer to see that two could play that game, but he’d barely noticed her all evening. His back was to her, as he slumped over the railing. Bill was already in his pajamas. She decided against going to him and instead went to take a shower and get into her night clothes.

She took a slow shower, thinking eventually he would burst in the shower and ravish her, with jealously coursing through his veins, but after nearly forty-five minutes there was no sign of him. She exited the shower and dried off, putting on her favorite lotion before getting into her pajamas. Hillary exited the bathroom, Bill wasn’t in their bedroom. She went back to the balcony and he was nearly in the same position from earlier. Just on the other side of the balcony in front of the door that led to one of the hallways she could make out the faint outline of one of his agents. Hillary pushed open the door, sticking her head out.

“Bill are you coming to bed?” he didn’t react he just kept staring off into the distance.  “If you think you have the right to be mad about me flirting with Phillip” Hillary stopped talking when she reached her husband. “Bill?”

He walked away, throwing back the remaining contents of the amber liquid.  She was shocked to see him drinking hard liquor. That was never his style. The slight burn as it went down making him feel something, anything. He’d been practically numb since he’d heard about the atrocities happening in Bosnia, although Hillary’s behavior didn’t go unnoticed by him neither did it make him happy.

He walked to the table on the balcony and grabbed the crystal decanter, raising it up and pouring more Scotch into his tumbler. “What is it? What’s going on?” Hillary came over grabbing the tumbler from his hands and setting it down onto the table. “What is going on?” He looked at her for the first time since she’d come on the balcony. He sat the decanter back onto the table. He knew that he could trust her. He grabbed her and pushed her backwards.

“Bill, what are you?”  the words died in her throat. Hillary was stunned by his sudden change in behavior. He pressed her against the back of the railing and leaned into her, her eyes wide.

“In the next twenty-four hours I have to decide whether or not I’m going to order strikes that will more than likely kill thousands of civilians” he whispered against her ear.

“What?” she was confused about how everything had escalated so fast.

“I got news tonight during the dinner that the Serbian forces entered a village and already massacred hundreds, but if I order strikes more will be killed, if I don’t order strikes they will die by the hands of the Serbian rebels. And what kind of president would I be if I indulged in this war what kind of president would I be if I didn’t? Can I send thousands of people to their deaths to save the life of a few?” Bill’s lips grazed Hillary’s. He found himself having a difficult time remaining focused.

Hillary’s hands rubbed down the back of his neck. “I can’t do that. Right? By giving in and stooping to their level? I can’t do that right?” Hillary looked at him not believing what he was asking of her. Sometimes she just couldn’t believe her life.

“I think you know what needs to be done” Hillary had to fight through her emotions to say the words. She was always the practical one of the two. No matter how many innocent civilians would die this is what they signed up for.

“I have to order the strike” she nodded, Hillary looked at him one last time before making a move to walk way. Bill turned and grabbed her arm. She looked at him confused. He pulled her back against the railing.

He stood mere inches from her and just stared. Hillary had never been afraid of him until that moment. She had no clue what he was thinking, what he would do next. “I’m going to bed.” She made a move to walk away again, but he gripped her arm and pulled her back, this time a little rougher than the last. “Bill what are you doing?” he advanced on her and she pressed herself against the railing, the cold metal biting into her backside.

Bill placed his hands on either side of her on the railing, effectively boxing her in.

“You think I didn’t notice what was happening tonight with you and Phillip? he stated his eyes boring into hers. Hillary’s eyes darted around.

“Bill…. What is this?”

“Answer me” he stated through clenched teeth. “Did you think I didn’t notice?”

“The question is do I care if you noticed” Hillary stated defiantly. She was still bewildered by his change in behavior. He looked at her for a breath before crushing his lips to her. His hands moved from the railings and grabbed her upper arm, holding her to his body. Hillary tried to wiggle free, she moved her head away from his. “What are you doing?” he looked her in the eyes and pulled her back against him, tightly. His lips were incessant against hers, his tongue trying to gain entry to her mouth so that it could plunder the sweet depths.

She continued to fight against him. Her body was screaming for her to relent, but her mind was screaming for her to flee, he’d gone from sorrow, to jaw clenching anger because of her flirting as retaliation for all of his dalliances, the latest with that intern that was causing all manner of hell to break loose, to trying to seduce her. Her mind won as it so often did. Hillary shrugged against him.

“Why are you fighting me? You fucking someone else?” his eyes stared deeply into hers and his jaw clicked. Hillary’s heart skipped a beat.

“You’ve been out here sulking about this difficult decision you have to make and then you want to have sex?” he didn’t know what to say to her, well he did, but in this moment, he wasn’t comfortable saying it.

“You didn’t answer me” she rolled her eyes..

“No, I’m not you” he didn’t take the bait.

“Stop thinking, just feel” he moved in to kiss her again, but she moved her head. Bill let out a frustrated sigh. “Why are you pushing me away? I need you” he said frustrated.

“I’m tired of being your second choice. I told you I would stay with you until after your presidency ended, but that was it. I’m done” Hillary extricated herself from his grasp and went to leave.

“Are you Hillary?” he walked up behind her. She turned, bewilderment etched on her face.

“Am I what?” Hillary wasn’t sure why she was even asking the question.

“Done…. Are you done with me?” his voice was low, and he began to walk slowly towards her, stalking his prey. She didn’t know what to say, every time she went to speak the words died in her throat. Hillary finally took a deep breath as he came to stand right in front of her.

“I’m done with the games. I’m done with playing second fiddle.”

“You told me the other day that you would be there for me.” he stated raising an eyebrow.

“I will, but not like this. This is done between us.”

“This?” he stated sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and looked over his shoulder. “You are my wife and as long as you are my wife this.” he said with air quotes. “Is never done between us.” She turned towards him shocked by his words.

“Well maybe I shouldn’t be your wife anymore” he laughed, a laugh that held no merriment.

“You aren’t going anywhere” Hillary shook her head in annoyance and tried to move towards the door. He blocked her path. “Just like I’m not” her eyes widened into blue saucers.

Before she could react, his arm darted out and grabbed her around her waist, crushing her body towards his. His lips moved over her and this time she parted them slightly to allow his tongue entry. Bill backed her up against the railing. Hillary’s arms wrapped around his neck. He cupped her breast through the silky fabric of her pajama top. He flicked his thumb against the hardening nipple. His other hand snaked down her abdomen, until he reached the waistband of her pants. He dipped into her pants, cupping her mound. Hillary jumped slightly when his cold hand touched her. The heat from her center seeping into his chilled fingers. She pulled her mouth away from his.

“We can’t do this here Bill” Hillary whispered. She looked around and could see the agent standing just inside the door.

“Why not?”  he went back to kissing her, but she stopped him when she had a thought.

“Is this some type of game? Are you doing this trying to prove something?” he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

“I’m doing this because my dick is hard, and I want to fuck my wife” again her eyes went wide. He didn’t wait for a response before he dove into her neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin. Hillary’s arms went back around his neck, as she toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. His fingers began to slowly spread her, and her wetness coated them.

He moved his mouth back to hers just in time to catch a moan as he began to slowly rub her clit. “Of all nights you decided to wear pajama’s instead of a nightgown” he stated tearing his mouth away from hers.

“We should go inside” he shook his head as he moved his hand out of her pants. Hillary thought he’d come to his senses, but that thought was fleeting when he yanked down her bottoms suddenly. “Bill” she stated in surprise. He just smirked and started to move down to his knees. He grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder.

Bill took a slow leisurely lick up and down her womanhood. Hillary’s head fell back, and she moaned loudly. She covered her mouth and looked to make sure the agent wasn’t looking out onto the balcony.

“Someone might see us” he pulled away from her momentarily.

“So” Bill went back to her heat and spread her with his stiff tongue. Hillary’s hand went to his head and held him against her. He delved into her opening, his tongue mimicking what he intended to do with his cock later. She grabbed a fist full of hair as she felt her orgasm rushing through her.

Bill moved up and took her bud into his mouth and sucked on it gently as he slipped two fingers into her. Hillary moaned, and he felt her juices pooling around his fingers. She clamped down on his fingers and her orgasm burst forth.

“Bill!” Hillary rode his face as she came down from her orgasm. He kissed her slit once more before standing up, his face glistening with her juices. He held up his fingers and she took them into her mouth, licking them clean and then she leaned in and licked her juices off his face.

Hillary’s hands went to his pants and felt his hardness through them. She reached into his bottoms and pulled him out, stroking his member softly. She felt him grow harder in her hand. He removed her hand and pulled her leg up against his waist. Bill positioned himself against her and sank into her depths. They both moaned.

His hips slowly moved against her, Bill grabbed her ass and pushed her tighter against him. He bent and kissed her lips tenderly. She closed her eyes not expecting him to be so gentle. He moved away from her mouth and lightly took the top of her ear between his teeth. His fingers dug into her ass as his motions started to speed up.

“Bill, Bill, Bill” the soft mantra fell from her lips as she started to feel the slow scorching buildup of another orgasm growing inside of her. He moved one hand to her thigh and gripped it tightly.

“I don’t want like when you flirt with other men” she pulled back and looked into his eyes. There was a deadly stillness to them. Her heart beat quickened. Her lips parted, but no sound came out. He gripped her thigh and ass tighter and pushed into her deeper. “You hear me?” Of course she heard him, but she had no words.

“Yes, I hear you Bill” his eyes never left hers as he began to pull nearly out of her and slammed himself back into her slickness. The balcony was filled with the sound of their flesh coming together. Bill was in the moment and could care less about anyone seeing or hearing them.

“Tell me you won’t fuck anyone but me” her mouth opened, but she didn’t speak. “Say it.” He pushed into her deeper. Hillary whimpered. Her head fell to his shoulder, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. “Say it” he said forcefully.

“I won’t fuck anyone but you Bill” her voice didn’t even sound like her own. She had no clue how he reduced her to this mess of emotions any time he touched her. He bent and kissed her deeply, he undulated his hips against her. His tip began to graze her engorged g-spot and she couldn’t take anymore. A strangled moan of his name ripped forth out of her and she tightened around him. He stilled his movements as he emptied himself into his wife, groaning out her name.

Hillary’s head collapsed onto his shoulder as he began to slowly move against her, riding out the last few sparks of their joint orgasms. He slowly released her leg as he pulled away from her.

Hillary could feel their mutual essence slowly dripping down her inner thigh. She leaned back against the railings still trying to catch her breath. Bill rearranged his clothes and bent to pull her pants back up. When he stood back up he just stared her in the face, Hillary wasn’t sure of what to do or say. She bit her bottom lip before speaking.

“I’m going to go inside” she stuttered slightly. Hillary pushed herself away from the railing and slowly walked into the White House. He watched her walk away and he felt something snap again. Hillary was nearly to their bedroom when Bill appeared behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her into the air.

“Bill?” she stated questioning his behavior. He hurried into their bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot. “Put me down” he sat her down on the floor, gripping her shoulders and turning her towards him. Before she could speak he tore her robe town her shoulders. He grabbed the front of her top and ripped the two halves apart, buttons flew all over the floor. He leaned in and took a pebbled nipple into his mouth, his tongue laving against it. Hillary felt the erotic heat rush through her again. He pulled the tattered top down her arms and let it fall carelessly to the floor.

Hillary reached from him and mimicked his motions with his robe. Bill tore open his shirt and threw it to the floor. He pulled her against him, needing to feel her skin on his. He tugged her pants down and Hillary stepped out of them, he made quick work of his own. They stood flesh to flesh as his arms wrapped around his wife, casually draped over her ass. They kissed until they had to break apart for air.

“Get on your knees” he instructed her. Hillary climbed onto the bed on her knees. Bill pulled her near the edge and sank his renewed erection into her pussy. His eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of having her wet and clenching around him.

He placed his hands on either of her hips and began to move in and out of his wife. He looked down and watched as his hard-wet member disappeared inside of her. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip trying to prolong this experience. Bill bent forward and kissed her back before moving over her. His lips, next to her ear he whispered. “I love you.” Hillary shut her eyes, trying to shield herself from falling again, but she knew it was too late.

“I love you.” She said breathlessly. He pulled from her and moved her onto her back. Hillary opened her legs to welcome him back into her body. He climbed over his wife and held her against him as he slid back into her depths. He slowly pushed his pelvis against hers as he looked her in her eyes. Hillary held onto him tightly. Her foot ran up and down his leg.

Her left hand began to rub up and down his back slowly, the tightening of her muscles spurring him on. His hips began to pick up speed and they hurdled towards another earth-shattering release. His balls slapped against her ass as his movements began to pick up momentum. His thrust were short deep jabs, she could feel every contour of his manhood.

Hillary’s nails dug deeply into the flesh of his back. She sat up slightly and latched onto his neck. As she reached her peak she bit down, tasting the metallic taste of blood coat her tongue. Her pussy contracted around him like a vice and he could no longer hold himself together. He stilled as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his cum shot out of him, coating the inside of his wife. The vein on the side of his neck threatening to pop due to the force of his release.

Hillary laid back on the bed her eyes closed as she revealed in her third orgasm of the night. Bill continued to move lazily against her as he laid his head in the crook of her neck. He kissed it lightly.

The Next Morning

He came out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw her sprawled across the bed on her stomach. The sheet just barely coving her ass. He had an epiphany last night about his wife, one that he’d always had an inkling about, but that became crystal clear to him. She loved him beyond reproach and beyond comprehension. She would give up everything she’d work so hard during their marriage.

He’d made many mistakes in his marriage, but he loved his wife. He loved his wife deeply and she would always be in his corner. He went over to her. Bill bent and kissed her shoulder. She whined at the intrusion into her sleep.

“Wake up sleeping beauty” he said close to her ear. Hillary shook her head slightly. Bill’s fingers trailed down her bare back. “You need to get up sweetie” her head lifted off of the pillow slightly and she opened her eyes to slits.

“I’m exhausted” he couldn’t keep the wide grin off his face. He was proud of himself that he’d thoroughly worked her out. He leaned in and pecked her lips.

“I know you are and frankly so am I, but we have a country to run” she blinked trying to figure out if she’d heard him correct. She stared at him.

“Right you have to go declare war on the Serbian forces” Hillary sat up, grabbing the sheet and clutching it to her chest. She scooted away from him slightly. He was disappointed that she ‘d covered herself. Bill sighed.

“Unfortunately, although I have my doubts.”

“There is no other choice, negotiations, sanctions have all failed. This is all they know.”

“I know, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few” he patted her leg. “Get dressed I’m sure you have some china patterns to pick out” he winked at her before walking out of the room. Hillary stared after him a goofy smile on her face. She dropped it and blushed unbelieving of the effect he had on her. She sighed and stretched before sliding out of bed to start her day.  

 


End file.
